facepunchrpfandomcom-20200216-history
FPCRP
The Facepunch Character RP Group, otherwise known as FPCRP, is part of the larger roleplaying community on the "Fast Threads" section of Facepunch. Formed as a union of players from both the more-nation oriented community of the FPRP Group and the more-character oriented community that lacked its own series of RPs, its origins can be found within the former community. The creation of Murder at Midnight sent shockwaves within the roleplaying community in Fast Threads, with newcomers interested in character-oriented RPs interacting with those from the FPRP Group. This eventually led to Doomevil, one of the players in M@M, to create his own RP in the midst of the 6th Season of that series, which would end up developing into Starpath. From there, this character RP community developed with the influence of the FPRP Group lingering in the background, with its members primarily consists of those unwilling to participate in the nation RPs of FPRP for one reason or another, though this isn't always the case. The group (or subgroup depending on how you look at it) has its own Wikia for its smaller games that aren't large enough to have their own Wikis. RPs Starpath https://forum.facepunch.com/games/saci/ https://forum.facepunch.com/games/saef/ https://forum.facepunch.com/games/saaq/ /https://forum.facepunch.com/games/rzea/ https://forum.facepunch.com/gip/btacc/ https://www.rpnation.com/threads/starpath-burning-sails-ic-closed.430355/ Considered the first of the FPCRPs, it is a series of science fiction character RPs, first created by Doomevil as "Spaceship Crew RP", now known with the subtitle "Journey Across the Galaxy". Since then, it has attracted a large amount of attention, differentiating itself from the more history-based nation RPs with its futuristic and character-driven gameplay. It was followed by its second installment, known as "Scoundrels of the Interstellar Highway", run by Sega Saturn. Currently, it is running its third installment, known as "Burning Sails", run by Infab. This series has gotten its own Wikia in an attempt to get all the lore established within its universe in one place. The link to its TVTropes pages is located there as well. Imperial Frontiers is a Nation RP game set in the world of Starpath. iAmaNewb's unrealized RP Within the FPRP General Chat thread, iAmaNewb professed interest in hosting a Heist RP, styled in a similar fashion to the original Starpath, with players able to make their characters and gunfights determined by dice throw. Players start out small, using small firearms to rob small businesses like pawn shops and 24/7 shops. As they work their way up, they'll be able to buy better weapons from the black market. They can however immediately go for big heists like jewellery stores or banks, but bigger firepower is recommended. Other than just heists, criminal organizations such as cartels and mafias might contact the gang to do a job for them or may attempt to kill them as the gang either robbed one of their banks or something. If players leave too much evidence behind (fingerprints, security tapes etc), the police might come "knocking" on the door of the safehouse. While they never managed to get their RP running, the idea lived on in its spiritual successor: Bay Dogs. Project Spearhead https://forum.facepunch.com/games/rzst/ Created by Viper123_SWE, it is yet another science fiction RP, taking place on Earth seventeen years after a crystalite alien invasion devastated part of the planet. Players took the role of Spearhead soldiers that were going to be sent into the wasteland zone to carry out one last mission to finish the crystalite incursion once and for all. This RP unfortunately ended up dying out, as a result of competing with the original Starpath at the time. However, a reboot is always possible. Bay Dogs https://forum.facepunch.com/games/saab/ Created by Doomevil, this is a criminal RP, taking place in 1984 in Sanskrit, Thailand; a corrupt paradise of a city, where one plays as their own man, working for Oceania Bay Trade (or not), a cargo company which in reality is a mercenary group which seeks out bounties for money. Players took the role of mercenaries, accepting contracts or arcs at any particular time to encourage activity. Akin to M@M, the city of Sanskrit was a free-roaming location, allowing folks to go anywhere they wanted and do whatever they wanted, so long as they didn't piss off local syndicates. Similar to Project Spearhead, it also unfortunately ended up dying out at the beginning, for the same reasons too. Hopes for a continuation did exist, though the chances of one happening were slim as the GM was permabanned. However, they later got unbanned and announced the awaited continuation as a Discord server-exclusive, with the GM experimenting with "on the spot" live roleplaying. Doomevil's unrealized RPs Doomevil ended up building a list of concepts that he wished to do, with two planned phases. These concepts largely never came to be, partially as a result of him requesting and receiving a permaban at one point. Below is the phase list he had, along with some select sections based on his concepts. Phase 1 consisted of Spaceship Crew RP (now known as the first Starpath installment), Bay Dogs, Hard Time, Morbus/Dead Men Walking, and Sons and Daughters of Liberty (a "Politics Parody bullshit" RP, guest-starring Desperado Enterprises and Honnōji Academy). Phase 2 consisted of Black Kain (a quasi-prequel of Starpath, involving the home universe of Harken Saw and Nicole Vara), 10 Minutes until DEFCON, the Restaurant, Facepunch vs. the World, and Sounds of Silence (an interquel of Starpath). Things didn't go as planned, and as a result, the Restaurant ended up becoming Fast Food: Stories of the Underpaid. Sounds of Silence was going to reveal the planned spinoff to Starpath, Crimson Incarnate. By Doom's permission, the concepts here are up for grabs, free to be modified to one's heart's content. Hard Time This was a planned prison RP. Doom ended up losing track of the files he had prepared for it, leading him to abandon the concept. It was only after he was permabanned that the files were rediscovered. Below is the text he had prepared for it: "The Supreme Court knows you’re guilty of your crimes and now it’s time for you to pay the price. You are sent to a maximum security prison; The Horizon State Sec aka ‘The Pit’. A coed prison designed for the most dangerous prisoners to serve time. You are one of those men and women, but that is not all for you have the Security Brigade to worry about. This is Hard Time: A Prison Roleplaying Game! For you get to play as either a prisoner or a guard. Maybe even the warden. It’s the Prisoners objective to quite possibly pull off the biggest breakout in history. However, the Security Brigade will prevent that from happening. There will be two teams which one of them will ultimately prevail in their objective." There is a chance someone could possibly pick up the concept and do it themselves, or for Doom to decide to give it another go, but chances of that are effectively nil. Morbus Part of a Grindhouse-esque RP, consisting of Morbus and Dead Men Walking. While DMW was a zombie apocalypse RP, this was a planned worker survival RP set in an underwater station. The rough draft below was written weeks after the original Starpath ended. ""Saluations worker! Here at Poseidon Theta, a working society is a happy society. We take pride on our work ethnic and do our part to make a brighter future for our civilization! The year is 2091! As you may know, the surface is a dangerous place and we like for all to stay within the boundaries of Poseidon Theta. Participate in extracurricular activities with your fellow man. Enjoy the luxuries of the entire facility as we provide food and entertainment for the whole family such as: malls, theaters, sports, and many more! Explore the limitless life out in the ocean and see the exotic sea life and '''others that crawl within the ecosystem'.'' For decades, Poseidon has served the people with caring arms and strives to preserve humanity. It's your duty and life dedication to protect it from harm and serve as a great worker. We are counting on you to make a difference across this utopia! Now relax and watch the sea emerge. Your future is safer here..." Welcome to Poseidon Theta, an underwater station built for a living population. This here is your home as the surface remains uninhabited for unknown reasons long passed. You serve as a worker to the station and lived a pretty okay life. But somewhere out there, a strange thing will eventually come to the station no matter what happens. When things go to hell you must gather all that you have and survive. Or perhaps there's another way. The surface. No, you can't go. It's too dangerous. Whatever you do. Survive. Something is coming. Unlike Spaceship Crew RP or Bay Dogs, you are simply an average citizen. Combat should be considered a last resort as something will always be proven stronger than you. Use your common sense and stick together. You must act against an enemy by firing or attacking and I will roll for you. 1-4 is bad and depending on your intended landing on a body part it could completely backfire and kill you. 5 does nothing while 6-10 deals damage to the intended target. If combat gets too intense then you may flee to safety and call others for help." Similarly to Hard Time, there is a chance someone could possibly pick up the concept and do it themselves, or for Doom to decide to give it another go, but chances of that are effectively nil. Fast Food: Stories of the Underpaid https://forum.facepunch.com/games/sacv/ Created by Doomevil, this is a fast food chain RP, set in the year 2XXX, as Butterbean Ranch is planning its Grand Re-Re-Opening, hiring new employees for the joint. Unlike the previous RPs mentioned, this is very much an unserious one. With a greater history behind the chain only alluded to, and with the rule of cool in place, it quickly attracted attention from those unwilling to participate in the more story-oriented RPs, such as Starpath. Another result of this is that one could consider the RP an "undead" one, able to be revived at any time to continue whenever it wants. So far, it has only had one "episode", but more episodes could be started in the future. Blackguard https://forum.facepunch.com/games/rzyl/ Created by Snoberry Tea, it is a villain RP, set in the year 2016. With all the conflicts worldwide, you jump into the fray with your own villain and their group. Being incredibly open-world, one can play anywhere in the world. Characters such as minions, guards, researchers, as well as the government, are all controlled by the GM. The only player-controlled characters, at least at the beginning, are just the villains themselves. Unfortunately, due to a self-mandated minimum player count that was never reached, the RP never got off the ground. Murder at Midnight: Season 7 https://forum.facepunch.com/games/sacf/ Created by Damian0358, it is the first Murder at Midnight game properly labelled a character RP, and it returned to the roots of the series, abandoning the restricting and lethargic story which plagued the later three seasons. More details on this season can be found on its page. Bushido Road https://forum.facepunch.com/games/ukbn/14/#postxwqbg Created by Doomevil, it is a post-apocalyptic RP, set in a world that could be described as Mad Max mixed with Samurai. Similarly to the second half of Bay Dogs, this RP is a Discord server-exclusive. Despite slowed activity all around, and Doom working on developing the world, the RP failed to obtain any players. A Dark World https://forum.facepunch.com/games/saai/ Created by Milkdairy, it is an experimental RP, specifically experimenting with the nation RP format, taking elements from nation RPs, character RPs, RPGs, and choose-your-own-adventure interactives, ultimately a hybrid of nation and character, but labeled the latter due to the player playing as an individual. Exploration, micromanagement, the inclusion of the small picture, and the development of an overarching story are chief features of this RP. Resistance https://forum.facepunch.com/games/sact/ Created by joshuadim, it is similarly a nation-character RP hybrid, but unlike previous CRPs, the players here are divided into two groups. Set on an Earth which was invaded and taken over by aliens 75 years prior, in the year 2090, players are divided into Collaborators, those that seek to expand and further the influence of their alien masters in any way possible, residing in the Megacities, and the Resistance, ragtag rebel groups, most of whom are unaware of other resistance groups. Dead Men Walking https://forum.facepunch.com/games/rzzv/ Created by Doomevil, originally proposed and planned as part of a Grindhouse-esque RP, with its second half consisting of the above-mentioned Morbus, it is a zombie apocalypse RP set in the modern day of 2015 in the city of Boldwood. Players roleplay as survivors attempting to survive the zombie apocalypse that was now upon them. As a result of a production misstep, and the general decrease of activity at the time, the RP failed to garner enough attention. The Imperial Colossus https://forum.facepunch.com/games/sadq/ Created by Doomevil, it is a RP set in the Warhammer 40k universe, with players being Rogue Traders comprised of several ships entitled The Colossus, assigned to the main ship, The Everlasting Avenger, by default. While successful, developments in the real world would lead to the shelving of this RP. Peace, Land, and Bread https://forum.facepunch.com/games/sabe/ Created by Sobotnik, it is a largely character-centric RP set during the Russian Revolution, specifically during the October Revolution, in some ways reminiscent of a previous RP, A People's Tragedy. Players can play as either historical figures or create their own, as the game updates daily, for the most part. Following a massive controversy, Sobotnik was permabanned from the forum, ending the RP. House of Cards Vol. II: Black Sea Blues https://forum.facepunch.com/games/rzyq/ Created by Zillamaster55, it is a spiritual successor to the original House of Cards, taking its format and applying it to a new scenario - the establishment of a new democratic government in the country of Thalassa, located in an imaginary landmass in the Black Sea. It gradually died out. The Lost Sea https://forum.facepunch.com/f/gip/rzxu/ https://forum.facepunch.com/gip/btabf/ https://www.rpnation.com/threads/the-lost-sea-lovecraftian-adventure-ic-closed.420708/ Created by Doctor Death921, it is a Lovecraftian-style RP, where players take part in a grand naval expedition into the Lost Sea, either as a captain for their own seaship or airship, or as a member of another player's crew. It is the first FPCRP to make the transition from Facepunch to RpNation, followed up by Hunter's Moon and Top of the Chain later. Deathslayer https://forum.facepunch.com/games/rzel/ Created by Deathgrunt, it is a RP set in a world built upon 80-90s Heavy/Doom Metal tropes and themes. Introduced as a more loose RP in contrast to the serialized Starpath series, players play in a post-apocalyptic hellscape, where civilization is ruled by the Sorcerer King. Arva: Crisis of the First Era https://forum.facepunch.com/f/gip/bslvz/ Created by joshuadim, it is a reboot of the fantasy nation RP, Arva, set 2500 years after the turns of that game. Now an actual character RP, players can choose from a variety of races and classes to play as. Dustrunners https://forum.facepunch.com/f/gip/bsmow/ Created by Viper123_SWE, it is a post-apocalyptic RP, where players assume command of their own team and head out into the desert wastes of Perzistan. It unfortunately came at the wrong time. Bullets of Fortune https://forum.facepunch.com/f/gip/bsowz/ Created by Viper123_SWE, is it a near future RP, where players play as mercenaries working for the Greenberg International Commerce's newly-established Greenberg Security Group. It similarly came at the wrong time. Blood & Dust https://forum.facepunch.com/f/gip/bspod/ Created by Infab, it is a post-apocalyptic RP, set in a pseudo-western-like world in the former United States, three hundred years after the nuclear destruction of the world. Top of the Chain https://forum.facepunch.com/f/gip/bszol/ https://www.rpnation.com/threads/top-of-the-chain-jurassic-park-esque-survival-ic.429460/ Created by Viper123_SWE, it is a more cinematic near-future RP, where players play as members of Direct Assault & Ground Reconnassaince, stepping ashore the Jurassic Park-esque island of Isla Paraíso. It received a more survival-based remake after the initial game died out. Hunter's Moon https://www.rpnation.com/threads/hunters-moon-ic-closed.426188/ Created by Infab, it is a Victorian era-esque fantasy RP, where the players initially start out as members of an inquisitorial inquiry into vampiric affairs. It is the first original FPCRP to appear on RpNation. Plumbers https://www.rpnation.com/threads/plumbers-a-multiverse-fixer-rp.451724/ Created by Breadman, it is a sci-fi-esque RP, where the players are members of the interdenominational, omniversal repairmen known as the Plumbers. Resistance https://www.rpnation.com/threads/resistance-ic-closed.452272/ Created by Joshuadim, it is a somewhat-contemporary dystopian sci-fi RP, where players take part in the resistance against the alien occupation of Earth. Category:List